


Just Desserts

by KiwiWolf91



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Be Careful What You Wish For, Bottom Theo, But he wants it, Don't tease a wolf on the full moon, Full Moon, M/M, Tagged non con because Theo doesn't quite consent, Top Liam, full moon made me do it, getting caught, manipulative Theo!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9840827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiWolf91/pseuds/KiwiWolf91
Summary: Second chapter added - In which Liam tries to encourage Theo to integrate with the rest of the pack by some interesting means - I wonder how that conversation went with Kira's MumFirst chapter summary below >Brett pursed his lips together, eyeing Theo up uncomfortably before breaking into a huge grin.“Sure man, no problem. I just hope you're ready to be dominating and nailed so far into the ground”Theo scoffed and took half a step forward “Excuse me”Brett stepped forward to meet him, placing a hand on Theo's shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze “Your team, we're going to wipe the floor with them” Brett replied innocently, a bit to innocently, but he reached down to his sport bag and passed Theo a spare shirt.--Or where Theo attempts to break Liam's will power and succeeds but things don't quite go the way they're meant to.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So,
> 
> I don't know if the Thiam fandom needs pointless smut, but I have a number of smut ideas floating around (as well all the other ideas... why did I watch the last season of Teen Wolf again... why!)
> 
> Anyway, if you guys like this I might make this into a collection of unrelated dirty Thiam stories o_O
> 
> Enjoy, and remember never tease a werewolf on the full moon

10am – Gym

Theo leaned back on the gym equipment, topless under the glow of the fluorescent in Beacon Hills high gym.

He had been lightly working out for pass half an hour – just enough to build a slight glistening sweat but not enough to have bad BO. A familiar scent entered the air and Theo smirked to himself as he started the chest work out again.

After all, tonight was the full moon. Which was when Liam was at his weakest and most animal like, which Theo was going to use against him. The Chimera had been waiting patiently, like a puppy while Liam broke up with Hayden, comforted him with words of advice (or sarcasm, old habits die hard) He had worked hard at getting the pack to semi accept him again (to be honest, Theo doubted he'd ever be trusted by the pack again but that didn't matter)

Still, Liam was out of reach and it was leaving a bitter taste in Theo mouth. Liam was his, that why he'd risked his life multiple times to save him. Theo never risked his life for anyone.

The smirk grew as he caught a sniff of Liam scent as he walked pass, sure Liam tried to look like he hadn't notice but Theo could pick up the arousal in his scent. Also the arousal in Corey's and Mason scent as well, not to mention half the gym.

But all that mattered was Liam.

 

12pm – Cafeteria 

At lunch Theo purposed waited till after Liam had settled down at the table with rest of the pack before appearing from the shadows.

“Jesus” Corey exclaimed “do you have to sneak up on the unsuspecting?”

Theo rolled his eyes “I just got a drink of water from the fountain” he lied smoothly “dam thing broken though” as he purposed glanced down at his water stained white tee shirt that he'd pour half a bottle of water down in the bathroom.

Both Mason's and Liam's eyes locked on pecs clinging to the wet tee shirt, but only Liams glowed ever so slight yellow.

“Is that all you're having, a piece of fruit?” Corey asked

It was not any piece of fruit, but a perfectly shaped banana that Theo gently caressed as he picked it up off the tray. He peeled it slowly, making sure to only peel the top half as he wrapped his lips around the fruit. 

An audible swallow was emitted by Liam before the young beta hurriedly excused himself caused Theo to smirk to himself, ignoring the slap that Hayden and Mason gave the drooling Corey.

1pm – School toilets

The problem for Liam was biology was next, and it was shared class thanks to the fact Theo missed half a year while he was busy having his heart ripped out in hell. 

Pushing open the bathroom door, Theo shamelessly unzipped his pants as he collapsed on the toilet. It wasn't classy, but desperate times called for desperate measures as he slowly jerked his hardening cock. It was tempting to blow right there but Theo didn't want to attract that much attention. 

Just a certain beta's attention. Stopping himself with great difficult, he ran his hand though his perfectly gelled hair a few times. The smell of Theo's pleasure would be almost unnoticed to normal noses but Liam's hyped up werewolf senses would be overloaded.

1.15pm – Biology class

“Claws” Theo mocking tsked Liam at the table, enjoying the torture he was inflicting on the younger wolf, tonight Liam would be his.

“Mr Dunbar, would you be able to tell the class how are bacteria classified according to the production of organic material for their energetic metabolism?” The biology teacher asked, raising her eyebrows as Theo sniggered to himself.

 

4pm – Visitor bus drop off zone

Approaching the Devenford Prep van Theo spotted his next target lingering talking to some other lacrosse players

“Brett” Theo greeted “Hey I was wondering if you could do a small favour for me?”

Brett turned slowly to face the Chimera, cocking his head to the side

“You here to ask us to play soft against your team?” Brett mocked as his team mates laughed behind him. Motioning to his mates to carry onto the field, Brett leaned against the Devenford bus with his arms folded across his chest.

Rolling his eyes, Theo pressed on with his plan “Actually, my shirt, it got a bit torn earlier, I was wondering if maybe you had a spare? We are about the same size”

Brett pursed his lips together, eyeing Theo up uncomfortably before breaking into a huge grin.

“Sure man, no problem. I just hope you're ready to be dominating and nailed so far into the ground”

Theo scoffed and took half a step forward “Excuse me”

Brett stepped forward to meet him, placing a hand on Theo's shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze “Your team, we're going to wipe the floor with them” Brett replied innocently, a bit to innocently, but he reached down to his sport bag and passed Theo a spare shirt.

4.30pm – Sports Field

Liam grabbed the nearest person and hugged them tightly as the ball hit the net. Despite Scott's concerns the game was going well, and he was in control of his inner wolf. He wasn't the same kid that Scott had had to tie to a tree on the full moor or lock in Lydia's boat house.

Plus Theo had kindly disappeared, he could kill the Chimera. Teasing him all day and frustrating him. Yes Theo was hot as fuck, yes Theo had proven himself not to be quite the slime ball he had been before hell, but Theo was still Theo and he knew that.

No matter what happened, Liam would never be able to admit his feelings – Scott, Scott's mum, Hayden and Corey, Lydia – not to mention Stiles would never approve.

Just then the ball flew passed his helmet and he focused again on the game, weaving in between the other players. Brett's scent caught his nose, but from …. from two directions?

Brett's second scent was weaker, and mixed in with … Theo's. A growl grew in his throat, why was Theo covered in Brett's scent?

He glanced across the field and standing there, all self assured and cocky was Theo smiling at him.

Their eyes meet for a brief second and then Liam was on the ground with 190 pounds of Devenford Prep on top of him.

6.30pm – Scott's House

Scott stalked up and down the room as Malia watched on annoyed and Theo stood quietly in the corner.

Sighing in frustration Scott ran a hand though his hair as if to calm himself down and Theo took the calculated decision to step forward. He had to play it careful, Scott was warming to him but Malia would still happy rip him to pieces. It was probably just as well Stiles had left with Lydia, removing the two most logical and sensible pack members.

“Look Scott, I know I'm not part of the pack”

Malia turned around to acknowledge him “Oh, so you do remember the fact that no one likes you” 

Scott glared at Malia but there was no heat in it and Theo almost choked on all the sexual tension between the two of them – Stiles and Lydia where happily boning half in another state and these two where still acting like preschools – how was Scott the true alpha?

“But I can help, Liam knows me, I can go check on Liam and make sure he's handling the full moon okay while you track down whatever is out there terrorizing Beacon Hills now”

Scott stopped stalking the room for a second to look at Theo and it took all his power to hold back the smirk as Scott agreed. It really was easier than taking candy from a baby.

7.15pm – Liams House

Theo tried the door to Liam's house but it was locked. A quick scan of his house lead him to discover the window to the Beta's room was open and with great ease he scaled side of the house and slid himself though the window.

“Theo”

Straightening out his jacket Theo smiled at Liam who was sitting at his desk scrolling without focus though webpages 

“How's everyone’s favourite Beta tonight” 

Liam refused to turn to face Theo, sitting back in his chair

“What are you doing here?”

“I just came to check up on you, make sure you're okay with the full moon. Scott asked me to take extra good care of your needs” the lie rode off his tongue so easily Theo pondered for a brief millisecond if he should feel guilty.

Liam turned around and almost pounced out of the chair, causing it to fly backwards into the desk. He leaned forward and took a deep sniff of Theo who tilted his head the left as he eyed the beta in amusement. Leaning forward Liam grabbed the left hand side of Theo's jacket.

“Hey, down boy, no need to damage the merchandise” Theo laughed, unzipping the jacket and tossing it aside before smirking at Liam's disdain for Brett's tee shirt that still clung to his chest.  
Liam cracked his knuckles before flicking out his claws “God, you little tease, all day you've been begging for it, no shame” He ripped Brett's top of Theo's body, causing Theo to leap back.

“Hey, watch it, I have to return that to Brett” Theo spat, shifting back slightly trying to regain control “If you want me to take it off you should of just asked nicely”

Liam stalked forward, but it was unlike Scott's earlier stalking. Liam stalked forward slowly and deliberated

Theo let a breathless laugh and raised his hands slowly "why do I feel this kid is tougher than he looks?:

"I'm off my leash tonight" Liam retorted back, and Theo was impressed with his memory “You think I don't know what you've been doing all day” and suddenly Theo realized Liam had him pinned against a wall. This was not going exactly how he planned. Liams claws dug into his jeans and he pushed them down to Theo's ankles “Trying to wear me down, get into my pants when you know dam well ”

“Liam” Theo breathed out, but Liam placed a finger against his lips

“Hush, I think you've had enough fun, isn't this what you wanted? To get the wolf part excited? You should be over the moon” Liam let out a muffled laugh as he leaned forward and let his lips brush against Theo and boy, did Liam taste good but he pulled away to quickly, cocking his head while looking deep into Theo's eyes as he palmed his hand against Theo's growing bulge.

It was Liam's turn to smirk as he removed his hand from Theo's bulge and Theo's body tried to follow his hand. Placing it on Theo's shoulder he shoved the Chimera to his knees before roughly unzipping his pants and flopping out his own ready for action cock.

“Lets see if you're as good with the real thing as you where with that banana aye” Liam pondered as he grabbed a fist full of Theo's hair and shoved his mouth over his member.

“No teeth” he spat, pulling roughly on Theo's hair “Look up, eyes up here” and Theo nodded painfully with a mouthful as his and Liam's eyes meet. Theo was sure his face must have been blushing red as Liam watched him intensely eyes glowing yellow.

“Fuck” Liam exclaimed, followed by a short laugh “I never ever imagined you'd look so good with my cock thrusting in and out of your mouth” Without warning Liam pulled out and sprayed streams of hot sticky cum over Theo's face.

Grimacing from the unexpected money shot, Theo went to wipe it off his face when his arm was caught by Liam's.

“Don't even think about it” Liam growled, pulling his arm behind his back as Theo struggled in vain. A small click rang though the room and Theo was aware that Liam had cuffed him. Theo went to argue as Liams lip crashed against his again, this kiss was longer and more passionate and he surrendered to Liam's tongue. Eventually they broke apart for air, and once he refilled his lungs he looked up at Liam “What do you think your...mmmmmphf”

Liam shoved a old pair of undies in Theo's mouth and scent of Liam filled his nose and mouth. This was not what Theo had had plan, it was meant to be him doing Liam, claiming him. Liam made light work off the rest of Theo's clothes, shredding them to the floor. Those jeans where designer jeans Theo grumbled to himself

Liam dragged his naked body across the room and unceremoniously dumped him on the bed before spreading his legs as Theo growled in his make shift gag.

A cool feeling coated his hole and he attempted to shut his legs but he was overpowered by Liam who slowly worked one finger into him. Luckily for Theo, Liam was slow and patient and there was no claws as he opened up the Chimera, brushing lightly over his prostate and Theo felt betrayed by his hard on – which Liam was cruelly ignoring. Come on, give a friend a hand!

Liam let another finger work its way in as he leaned over Theo's body and started lightly biting Theo's back, making his way slowly down the Chimera body till he was was biting Theo's left butt cheek as he slowly pulled his fingers out of his hole.

Theo swallowed in the musk of Liam underwear as the beta entered him. It was a bit painful at first, but as with the fingering Liam was slow and restrained as he slowly started pumping Theo against the bed however he quickly gain paced and was soon screwing Theo hard enough that the bed was slowly inching its way across Liams room.

Liam's breathing hitched and he felt empty as Liam pulled out, before a warm sticky familiar feeling sprayed over his ass and back. He raised his eyebrows and would of muttered really if it wasn't for the makeshift gag.

Without a moments rest Liam flipped the Chimera over and onto his back. Surely he was going to untie Theo now?

Liam looked amazing standing in front of Theo, all sweaty and strong. Cock rock hard as his chest and really, was Liam still hard? Come on, this was the third time in like 5 minutes.

With glowing eyes Liam ran a hand down Theo's chest, tugging on his nipples before a smile played across his lips.

Theo whimpered against the underwear in his mouth, he didn't like that smile but it was too late. Liam had disappeared out of sight before reappearing moments later with pegs. Theo pushed himself up off the bed with great difficultly but Liam pushed him back down and smiled at the pegs as he attached them to Theo's nipples.

Never before had Theo felt such a conflicting feeling, the pain was sharp but at the same time it went straight to his cock. It hurt, but it hurt so good.

Liam started to stroke him in one hand as he jerked himself in the other and once against his glowing eyes where piercing into Theo's making him blush again, he turned to look at Liam's wall but Liam gently turned his eye to make eye contact again.

“Cum for me Theo, you look so beautiful like this”

And he did, all over his chest and more surprising Liam climaxed again, a load coating Theo's chest and last of it landing on his bottom lip.

Right now, the prefect end would be for Liam to crash down beside him and the two of them enjoy their hazy post orgasm nap (after he was untied of course), but alas that was not to be. 

Liam let his head roll back as he squeezed the last bit of his cock. As much as Theo enjoyed the view he was extremely sticky, and sore and he wanted the god dam gag taken out and to be untied. This was not the way he was planning spending the night, he was meant to be screwing Liam's beautiful ass, claiming his prize. Still he was content with how things had played out, and he was more than okay if Liam wanted to shower off the mess they had created together.

Liam however turned away, climbing buck naked out the window and disappearing into the night, leaving Theo tied up on his bed. He struggled but only ended up falling off the bed onto the floor.

The clock on the wall told Theo he had been there for over an hour. By now the hot sticky mess was now a cold, gloopy mess that stunk the room out and his muscles where sore, his jaw was sore and he had messed the Daily Show with Trevor Noah.

He froze as he heard footsteps but he knew the from the scent it wasn't Liam.

“My my my, did someone play ball and end up loosing?” Brett's patronizing voice filled the room and all Theo could see was Brett's shoe's but he was well aware of everything Brett could see.

“I knew, I knew the moment you asked for my shirt you where playing a dangerous game with Liam that's why I had to come see the damage”

Brett keeled down and cupped Theo's face in the palm, tilting his head painfully to make eye contact and Theo was ready to never make eye contact again.

“Liam's put a lot of effort in marking you, he really wants everyone to know who you belong to doesn't he” Brett smiled as he let Theo's head drop again, chin crashing into the floor.

Gross, Theo shivered as he felt Brett spit on his back twice.

“You and me Theo, we should get a medal, we're going to teach Liam more about controlling his wolf on the full moon than Scott could hope to. What do you think Liam's going to do when he comes back and finds that every so faint scent of me again on you”

To punctuated his point, he let a finger slowly drag though his spit along Theo's back, stopping just short of the start of Theo's crack.

“Ah, I think Scott's managed to bring him back, good luck aye old buddy” and with that Brett gave Theo a slap on the ass and made his way to the window. He paused for a second “By the way, you owe me $24.95 for the tee, we can discuss that when your less tied up”

He attempted again in vain against the cuffs as he heard Malia “Where do you think Theo was when Liam was streaking around the neighbourhood?”

“I dunno” Scott's reply came

“I don't why you trusted him to look after him, gosh, I wish teenage boys would change their sheets more often” Malia moaned while she and Scott slowly dragged Liam up the stairs as Theo closed his eyes waiting for the inevitable to happen.

“Oh sweet Jesus, Malia stay...” - was Scott really too sweet and wholesome to swear?

“Fuck sake, now can we kill him?” 

Theo let his head sink into the floor


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam needs to mend the bridge between Theo and the Pack, so he does it the only way he can think so.

Pushing open the door to the bathroom, Liam took a second to soak in the beautiful site of Theo naked, covered in soap bubbles. Theo threw a smile over his shoulder and it made Liam's heart jump a bit, he definitely looked better with that happy carefree smile than arrogant smirk that normally rested on his face.

Theo's eyes widened a bit as he spotted the package in Liam's hands

“Liam, whats in the box” Theo asked suspiciously, casting a dirty look at the Beta in front of him. Liam looked a little uncomfortable as he juggled the box in his hands. 

“Look, you need to work harder at getting Corey and Mason, and the others to like you” Liam ordered 

Theo laughed as he turned away from the beta, tilting his head up to let the water run down his gorgeous body “That isn't going to happen”

“I know, that's why I got this from Kira's mum”

“That box is to small to be Kira's sword so I'm not worried” 

Liam looked down at the box for a second, reconsidering his plan. If he goes though with it, there will be no going back but if Theo doesn't play nice with the others then it will make his leadership harder than it already is. 

There was no backing down as he opened the box, letting the device rest in his left hand as he took the few steps required to get to the shower. He opened the shower door and was met by Theo's playful smile and a face full of steam.

“Come to join me?” He asked cheekily as Liam took hold of the Chimera's cock, Theo leaned forward to kiss his neck “Oh hey, what are you doing” he grumbled into Liam's neck

A small click signaled the device had locked into place

“What the hell is that” Theo said, looking down at his trapped member which was straining against the device.

“It's a supernatural chastity belt” Liam answered, feeling a tad guilty “It won't unlock until its objective is achieved”

“What objective! What the hell are you playing at”

“Once the pack trusts you, it'll disengage” Liam reassured him

“Did you think this though, like at all? The pack hates me”

“You haven't done a lot to change that” Liam argued 

“Well, I'm not going to the only one who suffers, how are you going to get off aye?”

Liam cocked his head in confusion “Well, I don't see how this effects me. You still have a mouth and an ass” he punctuated his point by squeezing Theo's butt “I'm going to be just fine”

“Your a bastard” Theo moaned as Liam squeezed his butt and slowly nipped down his throat and chest to his nipple

“Only because I care”


End file.
